


On The Stage

by withEUIJIN0215



Category: BIGFLO, BIGSTAR (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Cute Bromance, M/M, UNB parents, especially the final mission's black team, feeljin, feeljin my OTP, some of the unit members made cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withEUIJIN0215/pseuds/withEUIJIN0215
Summary: At first, the ambitious Feeldog thought Euijin had no chance of surviving the show so he coldly declined Euijin to be in his team. At first, Feeldog saw Euijin only as a rival. But later he found out that he cared for the older more than he ever imagined.
Relationships: Lee Euijin/Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog
Kudos: 7





	On The Stage

**ON THE STAGE**

The first time he was auditioning for The Unit, everyone already knew who Oh Gwangsuk was. Not only he made the audiences went crazy, but also he managed to get the judges’ high praises using his dance moves. He managed to get all the 6 judge boots and audiences’ recognition.

The-so-called-Feeldog didn’t like to lie so he admitted that he’s proud of himself.

He’s an ambitious one and also that type of guys that everyone couldn’t hate. He’s popular in between the contestants and The Unit Makers. Gwangsuk’s fame looked so obvious from the very beginning of the survival show.

“For the first mission, please make your own team.” was the thing that The Unit asked the contestants to do. All the groans and shocked expressions could be heard and be seen throughout the room. Everyone was anxious.

Some were not confident; somehow Gwangsuk could read their mind—it’s all written all over their face.

Some were competitive but not too confident with their own skills; the thing that they did was immediately trying to recruit famous and super talented members first.

Oh Gwangsuk was on the top of the ‘person that should be in my team’ list.

On the other hand, being a competitive person he is, of course Gwangsuk wanted the best ones. He wanted to survive and the first times are always the most crucial moment.

That’s why he was so careful and appearing a bit arrogant—although he didn’t mean it like that. Literally almost everyone in Unit B asked him, but he declined them coldly while everyone else was desperate to be in a team. He was just sitting there—eyeing everyone in the room like an eagle flying and observing the situation on the ground, looking for a prey.

And Lee Euijin was no exception.

“Feeldog-ssi, do you want to be in a team?” was the first words that Euijin had to say to him and Gwangsuk couldn’t help but eyeing him, full of judgments.

Gwangsuk remember the expression that Euijin was showing to him at the time—desperate, nervous, and looked lost. How should he describe it tho?

Euijin looked so unconfident. And in Gwangsuk’s opinion, the slightly older guy’s presence was too… weak?

Gwangsuk didn’t want a member that lacking confidence in his team. So, without hesitating, a cold ‘no’ just came out of his mouth. He’s eyeing Euijin, whose back now looked even more weak as he’s walking away to search for team members.

 _Too bad,_ Gwangsuk thought. When he heard Euijin’s name being titled as ‘the rival of Feeldog’ throughout the audition stage, Gwangsuk wanted to teamed up with that guy.

First, because he’s curious as how the rivalry would happen if they’re in one team. Second, it’s because he knew an Euijin back then in his school. Third, when they’re all in the waiting room he recognized that Euijin in one glance. And fourth, it might be a chance to eliminate Euijin by overshadowing him since Gwangsuk knew Euijin could be his biggest threat—it’s a super bad idea, but his survival instinct was stronger, especially since The Unit was still an unfamiliar place. It’s not like they’re close, they’d lost contact for years.

Lee Euijin was just a rival.

Fifth, contradictory to all those things, he had been admiring Euijin as a dancer and he wanted to do this together with him. Odd? Odd.

In their younger days, they went to the same school. Euijin was in 3rd grade while Gwangsuk was just a first year student. He knew how popular Euijin back then—the older guy was a member of a famous dance crew and he often showed off his dance skills in their school’s events. They had been performed together for some of the events, as the two top dancer students; but just like how most senior-junior relationships are, they didn’t get to be ‘intimately’ close, only formally.

And so they lost contact ever since Euijin graduated.

Gwangsuk heard Euijin debuted in A.Cian, also got updated when the older took a rest from the K-Pop Industry. But that’s it. He just found out that Euijin was back again in another group, Bigflo, and fate let them met again here.

And why did Euijin call him ‘Feeldog-ssi’ so coldly and not ‘Gwangsuk-ah’ like before? Did he forget him?

When Gwangsuk’s team had been formed, people around them kept their eyes on them as if they were gods. He could hear ‘ooo they’re avengers’, ‘omg, when did those talented ones be in a team?’, ‘I think we’re screwed’, etc.

Gwangsuk looked around the room until his eyes met Euijin’s for a second before the older broke their eyes contact first to talk with his teammate. Gwangsuk learned that Euijin was in the same team with Seyong, his close friend.

///

It might sound so bad but, to be honest Gwangsuk was kinda thankful he didn’t choose to be in Euijin’s team. He could see how bad Euijin had became when Unit B was asked to show the result of their exercises for an evaluation by the mentors.

Euijin made a lot of mistakes and he was in the center as well.

It’s just a great mistake.

Gwangsuk, in his seat, could hear how people started to talk about the older.

“He’s not great, isn’t he?”

“Yes, I don’t know why Taemin sunbae said that Euijin is a talented dancer and why the judges were approving it.”

“Poor Euijin hyung, it’s most likely he’d get eliminated. He’s a nice guy tho…”

“He wanted to be the center from what I heard. But, he’s not that good? Poor him… I hope he won’t get eliminated just like that. It’s too sad.”

Gwangsuk heard all of that and felt this urge to defend Euijin because the Euijin that he knew was indeed, an excellent one. In fact Euijin was one of his inspirations to get improved, back in the school days.

But what was that? Why did Euijin make so many mistakes?

Is that the same Euijin, standing there awkwardly? Gwangsuk could see how dark the mentors’ faces looked. He felt unfair and frustrated to witness that, since he knew about how Euijin’s dance ability was actually.

The room became quiet when the mentors started to criticize the team. While being criticized, the tension in between the members grew more intense that the room became even more colder. After the evaluation, the Green Team members were walking sadly to their seats and Gwangsuk, again, was eyeing Euijin.

It’s so heart-wrenching to see how Euijin looked like, at the moment.

Even after that incident, Gwangsuk couldn’t help but thinking about how Euijin was doing. Knowing Euijin, if he’s still the same as before, he might blame himself the most and he’d be overworking himself to practice.

And he really did.

Gwangsuk was walking to his team’s practice room after he got some snacks and drinks in both of his hands while he noticed the familiar My Turn music could be heard Green Team’s practice room. It was only 4 in the morning and he thought that his team was the only one that’s still practicing at that time.

So Gwangsuk took a peek from the slightly opened door and saw Euijin was practicing alone. He’s so serious that he didn’t even notice Gwangsuk’s face reflected in the mirror. Euijin’s eyes were only focusing on himself.

Gwangsuk was eyeing Euijin for 5 minutes and in that short time Euijin looked so bad—he looked tired, desperate, and finally blew up. The younger saw how Euijin just threw himself to the floor and laying there with closed eyes. Looked so frustrated. Clearly didn’t notice Gwangsuk.

Lee Euijin kept sighing and so Gwangsuk decided to let the older be alone.

Later when Euijin decided to end his practice and was ready to go out, he noticed a can of soda was standing there near the door with note sticked to its surface: ‘you did well, don’t punish yourself. Fighting!’

Since then, Euijin was already getting used to find various snacks with encouragement messages appeared on his practice room or even his bedroom.

///

Gwangsuk, as expected, survived the first mission.

Euijin did as well.

For ‘My Turn’ mission there was no elimination yet, but the rankings were matter. Gwangsuk secured himself a 4th rank while Euijin was 17th—it was quite higher than expected tho. Both were safe.

For the second mission, they had to do a performance cover. And once again, Gwangsuk and Euijin weren’t in the same team.

When second mission started and everything repeated again. Everyone would be in the practice rooms all day.

And Gwangsuk still would sneakily, routinely, gave snacks with encouragement messages to Euijin.

Don’t ask me how he did that without anyone knowing, he just had the talent.

For the second mission, everyone had already been familiar with each other. The situation was way nicer than the first mission. Everyone was less ‘scary’. Instead, they enjoyed their time while still being competitive.

Euijin and Seyong were no exception. When Seyong got injured, he asked Euijin to help arranging everything for team while Euijin himself showed his concern to the younger. Euijin often updated things to Seyong while Seyong kept sending his ideas to the older.

One day, when Gwangsuk visited Seyong at the hospital, Seyong was video-calling Euijin and talking about their choreography. Seyong saw Gwangsuk entered the room and even said, “Oh! Gwang—“ but Gwangsuk quickly gestured to Seyong to just shut up. he recognized Euijin’s voice that could be heard the moment Gwangsuk entered Seyong’s room and he just, automatically shushed Seyong.

He didn’t even know why, he didn’t ready at all to talk to Euijin.

In fact, after that short talking of Euijin asked Gwangsuk to be in his team for the first mission, the two never shared any talks longer than 2 seconds—you might wonder what kind of ‘talking’ took only 2 secs; yes you guessed it, a simple “hi gwangsuk” and “hi hyung”.

Gwangsuk was always surrounded by “his squad” and so did Euijin—since the older was also a friendly one as well, he quickly got so many of Unit B contestants to side with him.

Fun fact, the two were friends with everyone else but each other.

Weird? Weird.

No, don’t stare at me like that because I’m just as confused as the whole Unit B though. They just didn’t bother to ask those two.

After the video call ended, Seyong starring at Gwangsuk weirdly, “Why were you acting like that?” His eyebrows are lifted curiously.

“Huh? ‘Like that’ what?”

“You’re someone friendly and for someone ‘friendly’, you behave weirdly to Euijin hyung.” Seyong sighed. “I think except for you two, everyone knows there’s something weird in between you two.”

“…and what about it? What kind of weird?”

Seyong didn’t answer, he just shook his head and talking about other things. Little did Gwangsuk know, he saw Gwangsuk brought two pieces of sandwiches and a bottled juice, sneakily put them near the Heartbeat Team’s practice room—which is also Seyong’s then— before running away.

 _Sigh. This kid_. Seyong looked at Gwangsuk pitily.

///

As time goes by, Euijin had slowly gained more recognition in between the contestants and also the audiences. His confidence was back, although his presence was still so weak compared to himself and other famous contestants.

Especially after the day of ‘dance position battle’ happened.

Great dancers of Unit B took the challenge and challenged themselves. Park Daewon gained a great cheer from the other contestants especially when he did tumbling. Everyone was still hyping up about him even after Daewon sat on the ‘dance king’ throne beside San-E sunbae. Being The Unit official angel himself, Daewon naturally smiled happily and his whole face brightened up. What a sweetheart.

Gwangsuk, just being a usual himself—proud and believe in his skill—thought he’d challenge lastly to show everyone what he got.

“Feeldog hyung, why don’t you try?” asked Hangyul to him.

Gwangsuk smiled while looking at Hangyul, “Well… should I?”

But then all the contestants were busy ‘woooow’-ing at someone, so Gwangsuk turned his head back again to see the stage.

And, indeed. Wow.

The Lee Euijin challenged Daewon and threatened him about the position just by his presence—what was that again, ‘a weak presence’?? This presence that dominated the room?

The older walking with a smug expression, confidence radiated around him.

Everyone cheered but most of them was like, “Euijin hyung?” although the contestants were already agree that Euijin could dance.

Gwangsuk, who remembered this very Lee Euijin was like, “Oh, Euijin hyung is gonna do it?” he could feel that Euijin’s presence was suddenly rising to the next level. Interesting.

The moment the music started and Euijin waving his left arm, everyone in the room was hypnotized. They couldn’t help but letting out a big ‘wow!’ continuously, especially after Euijin flawlessly doing his stylized popping.

Gwangsuk even stood up at some point and shouted, “YEAY!” gained some eyes lying on him. The shortest guy of Unit B blushed. He couldn’t hide his excitement, it’s like seeing your childhood hero made a great comeback after a while.

Ignoring some of the suspicious eyes on him, Gwangsuk quietly sitting.

“I thought he couldn’t dance.” Gwangsuk heard Donghyun talked to someone. “But he’s that great?” Gwangsuk didn’t even know why he’s the one that being proud hearing that, but he enjoyed Euijin’s performance just like how he was years ago.

And after Euijin finished, all the people in the room was going crazy. San-E even let out a big ‘wow’ using his mic and continued with, “I thought he doesn’t have any bones in his body!”

He got a mighty 98 points, making him the dance king and beat the next 18 contestants.

All that happened after that not really mattered.

Gwangsuk was just so happy when Euijin looking at him when he’s ready to compete the older, even more happier after Euijin congratulated him directly about the throne he had snatched from the older.

He didn’t even care by the fact that his throne—the dance king, The Unit Best Dancer—that he had been holding from the very start of the show, was now being shared with Euijin after that battle.

All that he cared was the fact that, _maybe_ he could start to befriend the older like the old times. _Maybe_ both of them could survive this show until the very end. _Maybe_ they’re gonna debut together.

The older guy even received another nickname, ‘the dance god’ and Gwangsuk should’ve felt threatened but…

Gwangsuk just wanted to show everyone how they had came from such a long way and debut together.

///

It’s the day of elimination, so the contestants were assembling at the audio-visual room. Rain sunbae read the rankings, including who’s got to secure their position in the Top 9. Everyone was enjoying the situation, while worrying for their future at the same time.

Gwangsuk let out a big of relieved sigh after his name got called. He stood up while trying to tone down his smile, was ready to go up the stage before Euijin suddenly patted his back and said ‘congratulations’. Gwangsuk couldn’t be happier.

After responding to all the congratulations he got, Gwangsuk went up to the stage and immediately being laughed at for his height.

Rain looked at him funnily while Gwangsuk, being a witty guy he is, went along with the jokes and pretended to get upset, “Ah!” he expressed his frustration and took a peek to the other contestants who’re still laughing. Almost immediately, Gwangsuk found Euijin laughed a bit.

It’s weird tho. It’s kind of easy to find Euijin among the others. Maybe it’s because of his blonde hair? Or his bright blue sweater? Or maybe it’s the work of his shining forehead, Gwangsuk wasn’t sure which was the right reason but…

He’s happy.

He was thinking of speaking to the older like their old days when suddenly Euijin’s name and Jeup’s were called as the candidates for 9th rank. Oh, it’s already the announcement for the 9th? Gwangsuk realized now that he was dazed for quite a long time.

When Euijin ended up getting chosen, everyone was shocked including himself. It was such a huge jump that made everyone ‘wow’ in awe.

And Gwangsuk smiled.

This is the Euijin that he knew. The one that would surprise everyone—and he predicted that even in the future, this hyung would make so many surprises.

Euijin was smiling brightly while walking to the stage .

Gwangsuk agreed that it’s like the sun itself was raditating its warm light to him.

///

The third mission began short after.

For the third mission, Gwangsuk was still wishing they’d be in a team and finally had a chance to get closer again to Euijin, but as expected, the mentors wanted them to be rivals.

Again.

Both Euijin and Gwangsuk were assigned to compete as Unit B’s performance teams. Just like how everyone had expected, they’re separated as rivals once again.

Just like fate, their practice rooms were close to each other’s, so when Euijin and his team were picking the songs for almost 5 hours, he knew. At the time, his own team had already decided the concept and kept making development for the idea.

He also heard it when the team kept playing Zedd’s “Stay” and VIXX’s “Chained Up”, that’s why he came to assume that those were their song choices. Sometimes he and his team members, especially Kijung, Daewon, and Hojung would visit their practice room to play with them in their resting time but strangely whenever Gwangsuk was there, Euijin wasn’t or even if he was there, Euijin would be seriously talking about their concept with his team members who weren’t resting.

Gwangsuk didn’t want to assume the negative, because he’s always positive but he couldn’t help to think that Euijin was avoiding him. What kind of coincidence happened in a row for times?

But whenever Gwangsuk concluded that, Euijin happened to be there and greeted Gwangsuk lightly as if he’s not affected at all.

Maybe Gwangsuk was the only one who kept thinking and being bothered about Euijin.

Or… Euijin just simply didn’t care about their past. Their past wasn’t even special tho.

The day when Rain and the dance mentor came to evaluate, it wasn’t going so well with Euijin’s team. The older got compared to Gwangsuk, the so-called-rival of his.

“Euijin, do you want to lose again?” Gwangsuk remembered how Rain pointed at him while talking to Euijin, clearly “using” Gwangsuk to spark this competitiveness in Euijin. But it didn’t feel good at all. He felt sorry seeing Euijin shook his head slowly.

Then Gwangsuk, pretended to go to the toilets, sneakily trying to eavesdrop the Stay team’s practice room. It’s dead quite when he arrived but just seconds later, he heard Euijin assembled the team and he could say they were all discussing. He even heard Euijin talked to Timoteo, the team leader, wisely.

And you might be wondering how people, mostly staffs and some of the other teams’ members who walked pass him didn’t even asked what was he doing? It’s because whenever someone was near, Gwangsuk would pretend to tie his shoes and untie again after they walked pass just to re-tie them when others came.

Lemme remind you again, he had the talent. He didn’t even know why he did that tho. It just happened.

Ever since then, Gwangsuk would hear the Stay and Chained Up songs again and again, wondering what their plan was. If he was Euijin or a member of that team, he’d like to change to another song and eventually worked on new concepts…

But maybe not?

Despite of this confusion about what might be the Stay team’s plan, Gwangsuk kept doing the same. He would sneakily put snacks into Stay team’s practice room when the members were out to eat or take a little break.

It had already became a rumour to be honest. Unit B members were curious. It’s all started from the time Gwangsuk did that during the second mission—thanks to Seyong that made everyone became aware whenever Euijin brought his given snacks, thankfully Seyong didn’t even say anything that he concluded himself what a royal friend.

Speculations were made. Some said it must be Euijin’s secret fan—“Oh, maybe one of Unit G members?!” said Timoteo during one of their Stay practices; some said there’s an Euijin fan among the KBS staffs.

And some were right.

“It must be Feeldog hyung. Feeldog hyung and Euijin hyung are weird honestly.” Some of the Unit B members were talking in between themselves.

///

It turned out that the scores had only little difference and the Stay team won.

Gwangsuk was watching how the Stay team members were shouting in joy and grouping in one, big group hug. He’s disappointed that his team lost this round, but at the same time he’s also happy seeing that team won—the members looked so relieved and they’re all crying. He saw Euijin cried and Gwangsuk was smiling to himself seeing that soft moment.

The Stay Team was really performing the same exact idea that Rain sunbae declined and Gwangsuk even saw that evaluation, thinking that they should change the concept but the performance that he’s seeing now through the monitoring screen backstage looked so beautiful.

Euijin clearly stole the spotlight. To be honest all the Stay members were shining that night, but Euijin was different—or maybe it’s only in his eyes? Gwangsuk didn’t know, but he definitely wouldn’t tell Sunghak that he didn’t watch Sunghak performed the entire time although that fellow Bigstar member asked Gwangsuk to evaluate him;

“Sorry, Sunghak.” He told the younger that later when they’re hanging out together.

With that white layered satin outfit, Euijin looked so pretty and stunning—clearly snatched almost everyone’s focus. What a scene-stealer.

Or did he always look that pretty? Gwangsuk wondered to himself, but then realized that his thought sounded weird so he tried to focus on other Stay members as well—although it failed, his eyes kept falling on the oldest member of the team in the end.

None could blame him though.

//

Lee Euijin quickly became a sensation of the show.

His rank went up real fast. He was a 17th ranking but in the blink of an eye, he suddenly held the 2nd position and left everyone in awe.

The Euijin that everyone thought couldn’t even survive the first elimination, had the chance to form his own team as one of the top 5. 

Gwangsuk silently wishing Euijin would choose him.

Again.

He could hear Daewon bluntly asked Euijin to choose him and he wondered whether he should do the same thing or not; but decided on the latter. Their sitting position was a bit far and it’s just impossible to do that. Plus, being in a team with the other best dancer seemed… un-ideal?

So, San-E called all the Top 5 to stand on each of their spot. The first one was Jun, everyone immediately sent codes to Jun to choose them and the guy was looking in agony because it’s really hard to decide.

After Jun, San-E called Euijin, and being continued with Rockhyun, Jeup, and lastly, Seyong.

But in the end, Gwangsuk didn’t get to be in the same team with Euijin. Of course.

He was chosen by Rockhyun thus he ended up in his team—it didn’t mean that he didn’t like it tho, he actually felt thankful that Rockhyun chose him.

He kept reassuring himself that maybe it’s for the better; it might be overwhelming to have both the dance kings in one team right? Yes. It might be the case.

While waiting for Jeup to choose his first member, everyone kept exchanging conversation. Being a friendly guy he is, Euijin kept talking with either Rockhyun and Lee Geon. Sometimes Gwangsuk (awkwardly) joined as well, but most of the time he kept glancing to the older.

Unfortunately Euijin didn’t really pay attention to him—or at least that’s what Gwangsuk thought. The older was busy talking to the other two, sometimes he’s obviously avoiding to see Gwangsuk in the eyes; again, it might be the insecurity, Gwangsuk told himself.

However, at some point Lee Geon noticed the weird glances Gwangsuk kept throwing at Euijin. The younger smiled but decided to not saying anything about it. He, too, just like the other Unit B contestants, had his own assumptions about the FeelJin duo; but he decided to let the time gave the answer later.

But there’s a moment when Euijin didn’t avoid his eyes tho. It was when Timoteo’s name was being called by Jeup. Euijin noticed Gwangsuk as he’s turning his head to Jeup team and the younger happened to be in his sight. Gwangsuk, who had been glancing, almost had a heart attack, especially when the older suddenly smiled and reached out his hand to him— _why?_ Gwangsuk thought, but still reaching for the older’s hand and held him while laughing cheerfully, to disclose this unknown tension that existed at least to him.

Euijin smiled at him, softly.

Maybe that was the only time when Gwangsuk felt his world was paused for a bit. All his assumptions about how the older might hate him were long forgotten after.

///

Unexpected things happen at the most unexpected times. It occurred to Gwangsuk.

Gwangsuk didn’t expect that he’d be with Euijin in such a situation. It’s even more shocking than that softly smile he got days ago.

They’re both on KBS dorm building’s rooftop, sitting side by side while looking at the night sky. Two cans of cola were sitting there as well in front of them with some other snacks.

Gwangsuk didn’t really understand what’s happening. He was walking in the hallway, bringing snacks to do his routine—gave the snacks to Euijin sneakily—and thinking of doing practice with his team members after doing ‘the daily mission’; while suddenly someone ‘attacking’ him from behind, grabbed his wrist, and dragging him here on the rooftop.

Gwangsuk spent the whole time of him travelling to the rooftop by starring at the older’s back as both of them climbing the emergency stairs and the moment he finally got a grip of his mind, they’re already there.

Euijin didn’t say anything.

It’s been 10 minutes though and it was such an uncomfortable silence. Gwangsuk couldn’t stay still, he kept drinking his cola but Euijin acted like he didn’t notice Gwangsuk’s panic mind and doing just that: looking at the night sky.

Gwangsuk felt thankful that at that day he didn’t write any encouragement message or he’d get busted instantly because Euijin asked Gwangsuk to open the snacks he brought; saying he’d pay for it—Gwangsuk said it was for his members, a terrible lie.

“Why aren’t you asking?”

Finally Euijin opened his mouth, after torturing the younger in such a cold 10-minutes-silence.

But Gwangsuk couldn’t think of anything and let an “Eh?” came out.

Causing Euijin to turn his head and looking at Gwangsuk. Both of Gwangsuk’s cheeks felt warm. What a great situation.

“I brought you here and didn’t speak for minutes though?”

Oh-

And, aih! Is he dumb or something? Didn’t he realize Gwangsuk felt intimidated?

But of course Gwangsuk was as dumb, he just answered it lightly, “I… don’t know?”

Euijin chuckled.

“I should’ve chosen you first.”

“EH?” was at it again and Gwangsuk internally screaming to himself because he couldn’t answer better than ‘eh’. The difference was just how his face looked like.

Euijin smiled and snatched his eyes contact, back into staring at the sky.

“I should’ve chosen you as my first member.” Euijin said again almost like he’s murmuring to himself. “Well, I’m still thankful to my current members. They’re my favorite persons but not having you is… kinda a sad fact?”

“Why?” Gwangsuk couldn’t help but asking. “Because I’m an ace?” Trying to break the ice—especially to ease himself since Euijin didn’t even look bothered like he did—Gwangsuk threw a bad joke.

Euijin laughed, “You and your confidence. I clearly remember how you declined me in the first mission though.” The older shook his head, “I really thought I might make a mistake in the past that made you hate me or something.”

Gwangsuk froze but Euijin laughed even harder, “Don’t worry I’m not doing a revenge. Don’t think I’ll throw you from this height to the ground, I’m no killer.”

Gwangsuk knew his joke was bad, but Euijin’s joke was way much worse so Gwangsuk reassured himself that his own joke was still a lot funnier. But the fact that Euijin thought Gwangsuk hated him was something that he didn’t even expect to hear and he felt sorry for doing that.

“Hyung.” Gwangsuk snatched Euijin attention. “Can you please tell me what we’re doing here? I mean, I have to practice and I can feel my phone keeps vibrating—my members are probably searching for me.” He looked at Euijin’s orange vest, “It seems that you have to practice as well.”

“Yes, I was practicing but decided to take a break.” Euijin sighed.

Gwangsuk suddenly noticed it now—how Euijin looked so tired and drained, but the younger didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry to take your time like this.” Euijin smiled at him—oh, not that smile again Gwangsuk thought in agony—and continuing, “But it seems that you always avoid me and I’m not sure if you’re comfortable enough to have me around. So…”

“So you ‘kidnapped’ me and why me?” Gwangsuk asked the right question; Euijin’s answer seemed so vague.

Euijin wasn’t really smiling again, but instead staring at Gwangsuk deeply, “I know how you’ve been watching me all this time and… that.” He pointed at his own cola can.

Gwangsuk was in shock. I told you, the entire of The Unit knew about how he acted to Euijin—including Euijin—but himself.

“You routinely give me snacks and sodas with encouraging message.” Euijin chuckled. “At first I had no idea, but one day when I kept staring at the notes I noticed that the handwriting looked so familiar. I did some research and concluded it’s you. The reason behind it, I never know because you seem to avoid me and being so awkward.”

Oh, did he really act like that? Gwangsuk asked himself. All this time he’s the one who thought that EUIJIN was the one who avoiding him—didn’t expect the older suspected him the same thing.

“…do you feel…” Gwangsuk paused a bit. “…uncomfortable?” He observed the older’s face before continuing, “That I’m doing it?”

“Gwangsuk.”

“Yes?”

“You’re really cute, don’t you know that?” Gwangsuk was startled. The fact that the older looking so relaxed while he himself looked panic wasn’t ideal, really. “I don’t know why you’re doing that secretly. It’s not like I’m going to embarrass you or something even if you weren’t doing it in secret.”

“…so do you feel uncomfortable…?” Gwangsuk repeated the same question hesitantly. Not able to read where Euijin led this conversation to.

Euijin inclined his head a bit while pouting, trying to look like he’s thinking. Gwangsuk heard a long ‘hmmmmm’ before the whole face of the older was smiling wide, “No, no… why would I?”

He casually patted Gwangsuk in the shoulder. “Thank you. You might not know, but your messages helped me a lot. I was having a slump, was a total mess and it was really hard at first, but seeing your notes made me doesn’t want to disappoint anyone again.”

Gwangsuk wasn’t sure on how to react. Just until 30 minutes ago he was still in the dark, still wondering the ways to be able to talk with the older—but now, the older even opened up to him.

“So the reason I… ‘kidnapped’ you was to talk about that and… another reason is….”

“Is…?”

“You yourself.”

Gwangsuk opened his mouth in confusion, he wanted to ask what the older meant but the guy in question stood up and slowly walking to leave him after taking his empty cola can in his hand.

What the hell?

Gwangsuk noticed it though, that slightly smirk in the older’s face as he was standing up. So, Gwangsuk quickly stood up and called the older loudly, “HYUNG.”

Euijin stopped and looking back, staring questioningly at the younger.

“Can I contact you later?”

The moment Euijin gave him an approving smile, Gwangsuk felt as if the sun itself smiled directly at him.

Shining.

And bright.

///

Unit B made a lot of rumours in between them, including the Feeldog-Euijin situation. After what happened on the rooftop, Euijin and Gwangsuk noticeably spent a lot of time together. They’re separated only when they had to practice with their team. Outside that time, they’re almost always be seen together—which was a total weird situation considering how they’d been behaving since the start.

Some even made theories that at the start of the show, the two were a long-time rivals since the school time. They were fighting and just met again on The Unit, that’s why the tension was so weird. But they’d made up now.

Some were even thinking the possibility of them being together. The imaginations of Unit B members were, sure, so colorful weren’t it?

Gwangsuk was aware of that, but since it did no harm to either him or Euijin, he let everything passed and decided to enjoy the time being. He’s the type that always looking at the life in positive light; he wasn’t sure whether they’d gonna stay like this even when the show ended or their friendship would continue. Because he wasn’t sure, he decided to just enjoy every moment.

In case he may lost Euijin again in the future and part ways.

///

“I want to do the final stage with Euijin hyung,” said Gwangsuk during the interview before the teams for final mission officially formed. “He’s my college senior and…” He paused a bit to smile, “…a senior that I like a lot. I want to show everyone how we’re able to survive like this.”

The time is a scary thing really. It could pass really fast to the point that sometimes we won’t even be aware of that. The Unit was about to come to an end with the last 36 contestants—18 from each Unit B and Unit G—to fight for the final line up.

“Most of Unit B chose you, Feeldog-ssi and you chose Euijin. Is there any specific reason?” The staf asked again.

Gwangsuk thought a bit and smiling, “He is cool.” He managed to staring at the ceiling for a solid 15 seconds before continuing his answer, “At first I thought we couldn’t be in the same team since we’re like rivals. But then he looked so cool during that Question performance; the fact that he made the choreography for the dance break part was… wah. Euijin hyung is someone that is really capable in making a mind-blowing performance, so I thought we’d be able to create something unforgettable on our final stage. I believe in him.” Sounded as professional as he could, he closed his answer with even wider smile.

Almost everyone wanted Gwangsuk or Euijin to be in their team for the final mission. They themselves chose each other.

It was heartwarming.

///

The day before Unit B and Unit G found out who their team members are, also the start of their final mission, Gwangsuk decided to calm his mind. Spending time in his home, that night he’s already finished packing to live in KBS Dorm during the mission just like usual. He decided to spend the rest of his spare time to draw and paint, finishing some pieces he hadn’t been able to touch lately.

When he was stroking a yellow paint on the canvas, his phone suddenly vibrated. A message just got received, but he decided to ignore it—he’s focusing on his work.

Until the phone vibrated once again in less than 5 seconds so Gwangsuk put his brush and took his phone. His eyebrows were lifted up once he read the sender’s name.

Euijin hyung.

_Hey, Gwangsuk. Who did you choose to be in your team?_

_\- Why are you want to know??_

_Just… wondering._

_\- Then would you tell me who’s your choice is?_

Euijin read the message but never answered that question. After waiting for almost 5 mins, Gwangsuk shook his head, “This hyung though.”

When Gwangsuk waited long enough until he decided Euijin wouldn’t send any message and just let himself continuing his work. He was about to put his phone right at the time it vibrated once again.

This time a selca. Euijin and his bright smile, acting out an annoying expression.

“What the hell, Hyung,” said Gwangsuk murmuring to himself while laughing. He texted back with the same exact phrases to Euijin before decided to finally focus on his painting.

He was staring at the unfinished drawing for a while, but ended up pulling a new, smaller canvas. Gwangsuk smiled to himself while starting to draw something—executing the new idea that just popped out in his head.

///

So, Euijin chose to be in his team as well.

Gwangsuk remembered how chaotic it was when Euijin entered the room of Black Team. It’s all started when they were greeting Lee Geon, the lets-throw-him-onto-the-ground thing. Euijin was the last to join, right on the time when all of them were wondering whether it’s him or Seyong; the oldest ended up on the floor and even had his shoes being thrown. Gwangsuk was the loudest and everyone kinda having fun seeing that.

When they were waiting for the last member, Gwangsuk said out loud that Euijin was his first choice, gaining a long ‘ooooohhh’ from the younger members.

“Why is your reaction like that?”Gwangsuk seemed puzzled and cautious because everyone was staring at him weirdly.

Chan chuckled, “Hehe. Nothing. It’s just cute.”

“Yes, cute.” The Angel Daewon agreed while smiling suspiciously.

And yeah, at the end it’s Euijin who’s showing up right at the door. The members were all shouting, especially Gwangsuk—with a very high pitch.

“We can do it, we can do it.” Marco said happily, being agreed by the others.

It’s such a perfect day for Black Team, especially Gwangsuk. Not only he’d be performing ‘Raise Me Up’—his song choice; but also he’d be on the stage with Euijin. Finally.

The older smiled widely, hugging the younger. Not even care with the members judging them from the side. Gwangsuk let himself drowned in the warmth of the older’s embrace.

It felt like returning home.

///

Euijin, Daewon and Lee Geon’s room was like Black Team’s meeting room. They spent their night time there, talking to each other about many things; be it about the mission or just random things about life. Sometimes the members of Blue Team would join; most of the time it’s Jun.

“Good night, everyone~” said Jun while bringing his instant cup noodles, it’s time for them to be back to their own respective rooms. “Black Team, fighting!”

“You’re a weird rival,” said Chan laughed, while following Jun behind. “Blue Team fighting,” continued what his same age friend did after that. Gwangsuk could hear Jun saying ‘thanks’ before the 97Ls were all not in his sight anymore.

“Good Night, Hyung.” Daewon and Lee Geon said in unison to Gwangsuk while Euijin was waving his hand. The older looked so sleepy, he almost closed both of his eyes when Gwangsuk decided to call him a second after he replied the other two.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Can you follow me for a bit?”

“Wow~” Lee Geon responded instead. “What is this~? Are you having a late night date?” Daewon laughed excitedly in his own bed, responding to Lee Geon’s accusation.

Gwangsuk looked at him questioningly, “Is that one of the rumours?”

“You don’t know?” Lee Geon looked surprised. He went back to stare at Euijin; who’s already standing up. “You don’t know as well?”

Euijin shrugged, “I heard the rumours all the time, how can I not know?”

“You know?!” Gwangsuk was surprised. He didn’t expect he’d be the only one who didn’t aware of what the rumours are. He knew he’s been rumoured but never really bother to hear about them closely.

“Forget it.” The oldest in the room said. “I’m sleepy so let’s get the thing done. What are you gonna do, Gwangsuk?” He’s walking to outside while pushing Gwangsuk like a cart.

Daewon and Lee Geon chuckled seeing them.

It was cute. the shortest Unit B members.

///

It’s on the rooftop again. Probably the only place Gwangsuk could think of. He asked Euijin to wait for him there and come back minutes later bringing something as big as a notebook. When he was closing the door behind him, Gwangsuk noticed that Euijin was staring at the night sky.

“It was about to end,” said Euijin when Gwangsuk stood beside him. “This competition. And we’re about to see if we both will debut or the sky writes another story for us.”

“I do hope we both debut together, Hyung.”

Euijin smiled and finally looked at Gwangsuk. He was a bit surprised seeing the thing Gwangsuk brought, “What is it, Gwangsuk?”

“This?” Gwangsuk tilted his head down, looking at his own painting before giving it to the older. “A present.”

It’s a simple, big smiley emoticon painted with black, on top of yellow splashed paint. The smiley was a very wide one, the mouth shape was the horizontal ‘D’. At the below left corner, there’s a small rectangular painted with orange, completed by some writings using black ink. The top right corner had graffiti of Euijin’s name. It’s so beautiful, but the thing that snatched most of Euijin’s attention was the smiley though plus the one sentence written near the mouth shape: _never lose the smile._

“Thanks, Gwangsuk, it’s so pretty.”

Gwangsuk smiled proudly, “I’m not sure If we’d debut together or not since the result can come out really differently from what we’ve passed. But on top of that, I just wanted to make this one for you, Hyung.”

Gwangsuk didn’t know where the hell he got this idea. But just as what he did before with those snacks, he wanted to give Euijin a more meaningful present.

“I thought of your most strongest feature and it’s your smile. Your smile is really bright, Hyung. Please never lose it.”

“Thank you, Gwangsuk…”

Gwangsuk smiled. Contrary to the Gwangsuk in the past, he didn’t even feel nervous anymore being near the older. He calmly stated, “Let’s be on the stage together, Hyung. I know you like it on the stage, more than anyone else. I feel like I’ll be more energized if we’re there together while seeing your radiant smile.”

Euijin didn’t answer. He just smiled contentedly.

///

The few next practices of the Black Team, the choreography for ‘Raise Me Up’ had almost been completed. Just like usual, when they’re on break, the nine members would be scattered across the room.

Daewon and Lee Geon taught Dongmyeong about dances; although somehow it’s Daewon who did the most because he also needed to evaluate Lee Geon’s dance. Marco, Chan, and Kijung often playing around while repeating their dance part. Hojung would occasionally join although mostly he’d just spend the break time to practice alone in the corner.

Gwangsuk, was most likely to be found sticking around the black team leader, Euijin. Especially in the days when the staff crews weren’t taking any pictures.

“Hyung.” Gwangsuk gave him a sandwich. He just got back from the cafeteria with Yuchan and the first thing he did was, spotting Euijin and gave him what he brought. “You didn’t eat, so we thought to bring this.”

Euijin, who had been correcting and memorizing moves with Daewon, looked at Gwangsuk and smiling—earned Daewon and Yuchan’s judgmental looks.

“Why?” Gwangsuk, being aware of the two, asked firmly.

“You two have been acting so lovely these days.” Yuchan smirking. “I heard about the rumours but when I see all of this with my own eyes it feels real now.”

“And a bit cringy!” shouted Lee Geon from the corner of the room with mischievous smile. Beside him, Hyunggeun smiling widely though—in which Gwangsuk failed to decrypt what that smile even meant.

Daewon chuckled, “Let them be, Yuchan-ah.”

“Oh~ what is this.” The quiet Ko Hojung joined and put his hand around Yuchan’s shoulders, “Seems like you two are spilling the tea of our eldest members.”

“Ya! Why don’t you go back to practice and stop doing useless thing??” Gwangsuk, completely panicked, trying to push the three with all of his strengths. “Daewon, Lee Geon why don’t you two help Kijung and Dongmyeong with their moves?!”

Euijin was just smiling while eating his sandwich, clearly reacted differently. He found Gwangsuk cute and Gwangsuk was aware of that smile so he avoided Euijin’s eyes as fast as he could.

Yuchan smirked even wider seeing that. He shook his head, “Look at them.” He whispered to Hojung and Daewon. But honestly Gwangsuk could hear that tho. _That brat_ , Gwangsuk cursed Yuchan.

Aware of the sharp gazes Gwangsuk gave to him, Yuchan groaned, “Ah, Hyung! Stop being denial about that and spill it already.”

“Spill what…..” Gwangsuk helplessly staring at Yuchan although he could guess what Yuchan meant.

Daewon and Hojung decided to not joining any further, walking to the other members who had been watching all of them with suspicious smile. Hell- even the most innocent in the room, Kijung and Dongmyeong, gave Gwangsuk a judging look.

“Well…” That voice wasn’t Gwangsuk’s. Instead, Gwangsuk felt another presence, right on his back before a hand appearing to pull him and hugging his shoulders. “…Yuchan-ah. I think those rumours are not ‘rumours’ anymore.” Euijin said that calmly. Gwangsuk looked up to Euijin, eyes wide open.

Yuchan giggled, “Which rumour that isn’t a rumour anymore?”

Euijin, locking his eyes with Gwangsuk’s, smiling widely. “Let’s see…”

Gwangsuk, couldn’t process what is happening, just staring at Euijin in agony. It’s like time had stopped because the older smiled like that while never leaving his eyes.

Where’s the ‘god’ Gwangsuk whose presence was somehow intimidating at the start of the show? Gwangsuk thought to himself. He bet that he looked so tiny and—gwangsuk couldn’t believe he chose this word but—soft. That must be the reason why the younger members were obviously trying their hardest to not laugh, some were even pretending to not looking at them.

As if it’s only Yuchan who ‘attacked’ them, but honestly all of them did. Those brats!

And the next words Euijin said, answering Yuchan, was clearly something that he didn’t expect to hear.

“...that we’re together?”

Everyone in the room making a unison in shouting a big “WOW” and laughing hard in excitement. Euijin smiled at him slyly and Gwangsuk couldn’t process anything.

He just froze.

Even when he realized that Jun had entered their practice room at that exact moment and immediately made a fuss about it.

///

Of course, they weren’t ‘together’ in that way. Euijin just loved to tease everyone and Gwangsuk isn’t an exception.

But still, that calm answer Euijin gave to Yuchan the other day has brought an impact. The statement that Euijin made in the practice room wasn’t only heard by the black team but also the blue team—thanks to Jun from blue team that entering the room right at the moment Euijin made ‘the announcement’ to pay a visit; he even ended up running away to tell his whole blue team about it… that brat, Gwangsuk said it again for the nth times that day.

But since both Gwangsuk and Euijin weren’t the type to think about something that isn’t a big problem for too deeply, they just let it go. Gwangsuk still showing his care to Euijin in front of everyone.

And so did Euijin.

They just acted like bestfriends and let everyone to believe what they wanted to believe. After all, the competition day was getting near. Unit B contestants were focusing on their practices so the FeelJin thing was naturally a bit forgotten.

Gwangsuk helped Euijin in leading the team and they discussed about things together with the members. These two top Unit B dancers were in charge of putting the whole ideas of their members together into a full choreography also with the help of Daewon—that had many experiences in creating choreographies for his group Madtown.

Their teamwork in leading the team made the members themselves even more supportive and creating a great dynamic in between them.

The cold-headed leader, Euijin, let his members to voice out their opinions and he would give them his insight and even giving them ideas in which letting the members to improve. The natural-born leader in soul, Gwangsuk, helped to organize everything.

Gwangsuk must say, this team was one of the best ones that he had on the show.

And the team in which he felt the happiest.

///

So, it’s the finally the time.

To be on the stage with someone he’d been expecting the most all this time felt both exciting and thrilling. It’s been years since they had their last stage together in school, so Gwangsuk really anticipated this day. Not only because today was their last on the show, but also today would be the day he finally performed together again with his favorite senior Euijin.

“Leader-nim please say some words.” Yuchan said to Euijin while the whole black team members were standing in circle, closely to each other.

Gwangsuk, who’s standing beside Euijin, looked up a bit to see Euijin’s radiant smile and unconsciously smiling as well.

Euijin was saying out his ment, the members were fired up and responding happily to each of the eldest’s words. Then, the team wrapped up the ‘ritual’ with a loud cheer before preparing themselves to stand on the arranged space.

Gwangsuk was right behind Euijin, he’s following the older while kept staring at his back. He felt overwhelmed by happiness and excitement. His eyes were shining. Well, it’s not weird if Unit B had those rumours about them—Feeldog was almost whipped, they said.

Hyunggeun and Kijung, who were walking beside Gwangsuk just laughing silently because they didn’t want to ruin the whole team’s concentration and decided to let that scene stayed only in their memory.

When they’re already standing on the signed point, Euijin turned his head to look at Gwangsuk.

“This feels nice, Gwangsuk.”

“Yeah, me too. Today is the final day and—“

“I meant,” said Euijin before Gwangsuk finished his words. The younger staring at him curiously. “Being together with you. Like this. On the stage.”

Gwangsuk smiled.

He didn’t reply because the staff gave them signal to be ready since it’s about time for them to perform. He could hear audiences’ loud cheering for them.

At first, Gwangsuk saw Euijin only as a rival. It’s true that Euijin was his senior in school and that he’s one of his favorite dancers, but a rival is still a rival.

After years being separated, the first time they met again was when Gwangsuk saw Euijin changed into someone with low self-esteem. He thought his hyung might be eliminated soon.

And then, after time had passed, the Euijin that he knew in the past making a spectacular ‘comeback’ by showing off his flawless moves. Lee Euijin quickly gained more popularity and even constantly became in the Top 2. He suddenly became one of The Unit ‘hottest’ sensations.

At first, Gwangsuk pushed away the idea of being in the same team with Euijin—no matter how much he wanted it. He saw themselves as rivals, and that they shouldn’t be in the same team for his survival on the show.

But later he found himself cared of the older more than what he had imagined.

Being on stage together with his hyung quickly turned into something that he wished so hard during their time on the show.

Finally, they’re here at the very last, together.

He wanted to show everyone about what they’re capable of and creating a perfect performance with that hyung.

On this stage.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> What was that! What kind of story that was! Omg. Sorry if you feel that this fic is a bit awkward; both because of my English and the plot. Ever since I decided to be a UNMe, I had noticed that there are really a few fanfictions of them so I'd been anticipating to publish my own UNB fics but just had a chance now.  
> And so, this FeelJin fic marked my first UNB fic that I posted here on AO3. There are more in the future, so please do anticipate them~ <3


End file.
